


Sun and Moon

by Kyashiyoku



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyashiyoku/pseuds/Kyashiyoku
Summary: 'Sun and Moon' is a fanfiction based on the AU of Dan and Phil if they went to university together.





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanPhil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPhil/gifts).



It’s been a long hard year for Phil, changing courses three times before choosing the final one. He’s re-written his personal statement at least six times and his hand aches from all the drafting, but all has paid off since he got into all his choices. Three months later and before he knows it, he’s settling into his new accommodation at Manchester University. 

“Are you sure you’ve got everything Philip” asked his mum. “Yes, yes, yes! Don't worry I made sure”. “Okay well we need to set off now dear, the traffic will be building up soon, let me know how you get on tomorrow with your first lecture” Kath said planting a kiss on Phil’s cheek and pulling him in for a hug. “I will mum don’t worry” Phil hugged back. “Good luck son let me know if the equipment here is any good eh?”, “DAD! I’m sure it will be haha”. Phil saw his parents out the door, letting it lock by itself as he walked back into the now silent room. Phil’s parents were generally well-off meaning he got his accommodation on his own with a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, Phil was glad of this since he’s a socially anxious guy who doesn’t feel like sharing cereal with. 

He started setting up his Xbox and TV near his bed and stacked up his games in the new rack he had brought for the discs. Until, his phone started buzzing. “Hello?” said Phil quietly, “Hi, Phil is it?”. “Yeah that’s me”, “Okay good, we have a few boxes in the lobby area, still are you available to pick them up?” “Oh, yes, I'll be right down sorry I totally forgot”. Phil got a jacket and shoes on and made his way down the three flights of stairs down to his accommodation lobby. Three plastic boxes were sitting on the floor outside the lobby counter. “Are these the boxes for me? I’m Phil haha” he asked the receptionist, “Yep, those are all for you!”, “Thanks”. Phil picked up the boxes and started making his way back towards the elevator. 

“Excuse me” someone said from behind him, making him jump. “AH-uh yes?”. One of the boxes Phil was carrying fell off the tower and onto the floor. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry” said the stranger picking up the box. “I just wanted to ask where this room is”. Phil looked at the keycard the guy was showing him, 3rd Floor, Room B. “Oh yeah, that’s on my floor, next to my room actually haha, I’m in room C”, “Oh what a weird coincidence, I’ll follow you then haha”. Phil stood for a second wondering if the stranger was going to hand the box back, he didn’t instead politely carried it for him, they both stepped into the elevator and Phil told the guy the number for the floor. 

5 minutes later they were up on the third floor. “Yeah so Room B is right here and C is just opposite. Thanks for carrying my box haha” Phil said scrambling to get his key card out. “Thanks a lot, it was the least I could do for scaring you haha”. They both stood for a moment before Phil finally grabbed his card and swiped into his room, he took the box off of the stranger and put them in his room. He guessed the guy had gone to his room but as he turned round he was still there. “Um” said Phil looking bacj. “Sorry, I'm so painfully awkward, just wanted to catch your name seeing as I’ll be seeing you around.” The guy looked down at the floor blushing. “Oh it’s Phil..and yours?”, “Daniel, uh Dan, you can call me either”. “Haha, okay seeya around Dan” Phil said from behind his door. 

~ 

Dan closed the door behind him and leant against it. Why the fuck was he so awkward. He sighed and thought about going out to get groceries, but he didn’t want to face the embarrassment of bumping into anyone again. It always felt like Dan was in the wrong place at the wrong time and at any point there was social interaction involved, he would flop. Every. Damn. Time. 

He pulled out his phone still sunken against the door and texted his mum to say he had arrived at the university. Dans parents couldn’t come to the moving day because they were busy with work so Dan had to bring his bare necessities and make do for a few days. Eventually after fifteen more minutes of sitting on the floor starring at this phone screen he got up and started taking things out of the two suitcases he brought with him. In his left hand he had a photo of his dog Colin, he looked for a while and smiled, then looked at his right hand, a picture of him and his girlfriend..who he wished wasn’t his girlfriend. 

Dan threw the picture of him and his girlfriend back in his case and kicked it shut. He placed the picture of Colin next to his bed on the bedside table and reached for his laptop and laid on his bed. Resuming his music playlist, he put in his earphones and let himself drift off to sleep. 

Dan’s girlfriend wasn’t at all bad, in fact she was the best person Dan had ever let into his life. She’s caring, kind, thoughtful and above all the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, that’s what everyone says about Hollie, but overall that he’s never loved her as much as he knows she loves him. He doesn’t want to hurt her, especially after four years of dating, but he isn’t into her and never really has been. The thing about Dan is he’s a very convincing liar, hence why he took Law as a degree a university. He’s been putting off even talking to her, ever since finding out they weren’t going to the same university, because of the guilt he had, not actually putting down the same university at all. He knew deep down, girls just didn’t do it for him. He’d had sex with girls, in fact quite a lot with Hollie, at first the feeling was new, and he enjoyed it but for the friction, not the emotional feeling that he figured should come with having sex with someone you’re supposed to love. Gay is a word that makes Dan shiver, mostly because of being teased by his dad and brother when doing something that a typical male wouldn’t do, but also the fear of something totally different at the end of the spectrum. Though his thoughts had different ideas. 

Caught in a dream, Dan was having the best orgasm of his life, but not with a girl, a guy, this happened a lot, but he always just ignored it and let the dream pass. Dan woke up and looked down at his trousers, he had a semi-hard on, but he just ignored it and looked at his phone, it was 8pm and he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight because of his 4-hour nap. He decided to check his messages and low and behold he had 5 texts from Hollie. 

[Hollie] Dan 

[Hollie] Babe? 

[Hollie] Answer me pleaseeee 

[Hollie] …. 

[Hollie] I think we need to talk? 

Dan’s stomach curdled and he started typing a text back, the guilt taking over him. 

[Dan] Sorry was moving in today 

[Hollie] You actually decided to reply, well done you! 

[Dan] I’m sorry, really 

[Hollie] It’s okay, you seem so distant recently, what’s up 

[Dan] Nothing just tired 

[Hollie] Lazy, I miss you so much 

[Dan] you too, I've gtg bye 

[Hollie] promise to skype soon? 

[Dan] yeah 

[Hollie] good, love you loads Daniel 

Dan didn’t reply anymore and just left it as read. He felt bad, he couldn’t even be bothered to talk to his own girlfriend. The thought of skyping her and seeing her face made him nervous, he couldn’t just keep lying to her, but he saw no way out without hurting her feelings. Feeling drained he just decided to go back to sleep.


	2. There’s a First Day for Everything

The next morning, Phil arose from his bed after his alarm went off. It was his first proper day at university, and he was getting showered and ready to attend his first lecture. He flipped up his laptop and read what the lecture was on before grabbing his shoes to put on. Photography basics and introduction was the name of the presentation, which would last an hour and fifteen minutes. 

Phil always had a passion for photography, ever since his dad introduced him to his first camera which was a point and shoot. Going outside and capturing his own perspective was one of his favourite things about photography, and the satisfaction of a good picture. His parents had given him a new DSLR as a moving gift since Phil had been given a scholarship from a third party, he had been working for at an internship part time with college. Film photography was his true passion though and he carried his film and camera pretty much everywhere he goes just in case he seems something worth capturing. 

He took a quick glance at a map provided by the university and made his way to the lecture room he’d been told to go to. Phil shoved his laptop, camera, film and phone into his bag and started walking down the stairs out into the campus. The walk wasn’t too far, just around the corner from his accommodation, he made it ten minutes early and decided to go in any way to get himself setup and grab a bottle of water before sitting down for an hour. The lecturerer introduced himself and started talking to Phil about what they would be doing, briefly before other students started to pile in. Phil opted for a seat at the back since they had the best leg room. He pulled out his laptop and got a word document open and sat back to look at his phone until the lecture started. 

Sifting through his social media, liking pictures of puppies and a new picture of Chris Hemsworth, he received a text from his friend Tom asking what the university life was like so far. 

[Tom] Yo PHIL 

[Phil] Tom??? 

[Tom] How’s it going mate? 

[Phil] Good thanks, you? 

[Tom] Not bad, not bad. How is university life treating you so far? 

[Phil] Well I only just moved in yesterday and today is my first proper day I guess, sitting in a lecture right now waiting for it to start. 

[Tom] Sounds delightful! 

[Phil] Haha yeah, what you been up to? 

[Tom] Not much, just started my apprenticeship in carpentry 

[Phil] You could make me a table hahaha 

[Tom] Or I could get tabled ; ) 

[Phil] Haha, my lecture is starting now, seeya around 

[Tom] Later 

Phil put his phone one silent and put it in his bag and got comfy awaiting his lecture beginning. He had a sip of water, and got typing what was on the board in front of him. He was in the zone typing until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Phil jumped up, banging his knee on the table. He looked up and saw Dan. “You again, making me jump!”, “Haha, sorry” Dan said looking at the chair. “Yeah it’s taking go sit somewhere else” Phil said jokingly. Phil saw Dan’s face fall and watched as Dan turned around. “No, Dan, I was joking, of course you can sit here”, “Oh, thanks haha”. Phil watched from the corner of his eye as Dan got out his laptop, Dan was already three slides behind, so he nudged Dan and let him copy from what Phil had already noted down. “Thanks” said Dan coyly. “Fancy us bumping into eachother being in the same accommodation AND the same course”, “Yeah I promise I'm not stalking you or anything haha”. “Haha, do you know anyone else here?”, “Nope, that’s why I sat with you”, “Me neither” 

Phil resumed back to typing and they both sat in silence for the rest of the lecture, frantically typing to keep up with all the powerpoint slides being thrown at them. They received their first assignment, which was a solo assignment on capturing nature and the environment around them. After the hour, they had fifteen minutes left so Phil got out his film camera to put in some film ready for when he leaves. 

“Oh wow you’ve got a film camera” said Dan in awe. “Oh um yes” Phil said shyly sliding his camera back into his bag. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I think that’s super cool”, “Really? Most of my friends think I'm lame because of the newer cameras out”. He watched Dan’s eyes look around then back to meet his, as if he was thinking of what to say. “Well, your friends are lame because film is such a photography form, it’s definitely one of my favourites, since you can capture so much, and it gives it more meaning” Dan said trailing off towards the end. “Finally, someone other than my dad who understands! That’s exactly why I love film” Phil said smiling. 

“Excuse me, you two, lectures finished!” the lecturer shouted. “Oh, sorry we were just discussing” Phil shouted back. They both put their laptops back in their bags and walked out the room. “Where you going now?” asked Phil, “Just back to my place” Dan said pulling out his phone and frowning. “Oh okay, see you around” Phil said walking off to get some lunch. 

~ 

“Okay, bye Phil” 

Dan looked over at Phil as he walked away, smiling at him, he felt like the coincidences were somewhat of a sign as if to say ‘stop being so held back’. Though he didn’t want to think too much into it. He turned to look back at his phone. It was Hollie..again. 

[Hollie] I thought about it and we need to talk, asap. 

[Dan] What about? 

[Hollie] Us. 

Dan didn’t reply and shoved his phone back into his pocket, putting it on silent. He started walking back towards his accommodation before thinking if it would be weird if he went and caught up with what Phil was doing. Two minutes later, Dan was walking out the doors he had watched Phil exit out of, he looked across the bridge seperating the campus in two. He saw Phil walking over the bridge with his earphones and camera in hand, he smiled and started to speed walk to catch up with him, although he didn’t want to scare him for a third time, so as he approached Phil he just lingered behind, until Phil suddenly stopped to take a picture of a squirrel that was climbing up a tree. In that moment Dan’s stomach twisted, deciding it was the lack of fitness he had from all that speed walking. He waited until he heard the shutter snap and walked past Phil waving at him. 

“Oh, hey Dan” Phil said pulling out an earphone. “Hey”, “i thought you were going back to accommodation?” asked Phil flipping his hair to the side. Dan’s stomach twisted again. “Changed my mind, do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit if you aren’t busy?”, “Yeah that’s fine, I’m just listening to music anyway and taking photos, thought I’d get a head start on the assignment”. “What you listening too?”, “Just some band”, “Some band? What's their name?”. Dan saw Phil’s eyes looking around before saying the band's name quietly. “Muse?” Dan said. “Yeah”, “They’re like my favourite band, no joke”, “No way?!” Phil said, his face lighting up. “Yeah, literally I listen to them so much, my favourite album of theirs is ‘The Resistance’”, “MINE TOO” Phil said practically squealing. “Wow, we seem to have a lot in common” Dan said with the brightest smile on his face. 

Almost, three hours later, it was getting darker since it was the winter months. They'd been talking about everything they had in common; music, video games, photography and even hair straighteners. 

“Hey, stand over there Dan” Phil said, pointing at the bridge. “Uh, okay” Dan followed where Phil was pointing and stood looking over the water. “Perfect”, Dan heard the film camera snap. “Hey, did you take a picture of me?”, “Yeah, thought it would look pretty cool with the atmosphere and water” Phil said confidently. “Fair enough haha”. The two got into the elevator to return back to their accommodation, picking up some snacks from the vending machine outside. “Pretty good first day” Phil said pulling out his phone. “Yeah, me too” Dan said smiling at Phil. “Might sound weird but do you want my number, it’s okay if you don’t, I know we’ve only just practically met.”, “S-sure, let me get my phone” Dan said stuttering for some reason. He reached round into his bag and pulled out his phone, which had been bombarded with texts from Hollie. Quickly, he got up his contacts list and took down Phil’s number. “Thanks” Dan said, “No problem”. They both stood in silence for a few seconds until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

“See you later Dan” Phil said walking into his room. 

“Laters” Dan called back. 

Dan threw his bag onto the floor and laid, spread out on his bed and sighed, he’d had such a good day with Phil and thought he’s really made a good friend, which isn’t something he’s really had apart from Hollie. ..Hollie. Dan turned over onto his front, getting out his phone and bringing it too his face. He had three messages on his screen. 

[Phil] Hi, Stranger 

[Hollie] Dan we really need to talk. 

[Nan] I hope you have had a good first day at university Daniel xx 

He opened up his phone and answered his Nan. 

[Dan] Hey Nan, yeah, my first day was really good actually, got set my first assignment and I actually made a friend!! 

Then he text Phil back. 

[Dan] Hi, materino 

He dreaded messaging Hollie back, but he knew he had to do it. 

[Dan] Okay, what is it 

He almost immediately received a reply. 

[Hollie] What is it?! Dan you are so fucking oblivious. 

[Dan] I don’t know if you don’t tell me 

[Hollie] Don’t be sassy with me right now. You haven’t spoken to me in literal weeks, there’s been no site of a relationship ever since you told me you were going to another university. What is wrong with you! 

[Dan] There’s nothing wrong 

[Hollie] Is that the answer I get, no sorry, nothing. Thanks a lot. 

[Dan] I’ve been busy I guess.. 

[Hollie] BUSY ENOUGH TO FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND WTAF!!! 

[Dan] No Hollie, come on 

[Hollie] Enough is enough, a gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you’ve just shown me that you don’t care at all. 

[Dan] I’m sorry Hollie 

[Hollie] It’s way too late for that now Dan, I'm sure you’ve found yourself so fitter girl anyway 

[Dan] Not at all 

[Hollie] Whatever, I met some other guy anyway who’s a shit tonne better than you, which surprisingly wasn’t hard at all, we’ve been seeing each other for a while 

[Dan] Wait, so you’ve actually been cheating on me, what gives you the right to have a go at me?! 

[Hollie] I don’t think it would matter If I had or hadn’t been, you haven’t given me anything, no emotion, nothing physical like you’re supposed to do in a relationship. We’ve been together for three years Daniel, well we WERE. I'm stopping this now, goodbye Dan, I’m not going to carry on with this. 

Dan didn’t reply and just blocked her number. He laid back on his bed and began to weep. Not because of losing her, because she was right, he didn’t give her anything for the past six months, he just couldn’t bring himself to break it up. The bit that hurt was that she said she found someone better, easily, the words burned into his head, circling him. 

He rang his mum, it was 8pm, she answered. “Mum” Dan said into the phone, “Yes Daniel, what is it, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten something for god’s sake.”, “No, it’s not that. Are you busy?”, “Well, yes Daniel, someone has to pay the bills and run the house.”, her voice was so dry and flat, it made Dan want to cry even more. “Ok, sorry for interrupting”, “Bye Daniel” his mum replied before giving Dan a chance to say bye back. He turned his phone off and burst into more tears, he buried his head in his pillow and let what felt like a mountain of emotions out. Emotionally exhausted, he fell asleep.


	3. Cereal and Truth

Phil was making himself some breakfast, his favourite cereal, Shreddies. He got the milk out of the fridge when he heard his phone buzz. 

[Dan] I’m really sorry, but you got any milk? 

[Phil] Yeah, but you can come and get it haha 

Not a minute later he heard a knock at his door, he put his phone back on his counter top and answered the door. “Oh, hi Dan fancy seeing you here” Phil smirked, Dan rolled his eyes, “I’m here for the milk you dork”, “Okay, okay one minute..you can come in you know, I don’t smell”. He heard the door shut behind him, guessing Dan took his offer to come into his room. 

“Did you not go shopping or anything when you moved in a few days ago?” Phil asked Dan, “No, I kind of forgot”, “How do you forget food!”, Dan shrugged. “Okay, here’s your milk”, “Cheers”. Dan walked away and Phil thought, if Dan hasn’t actually bought anything, then he probably doesn’t have any breakfast, plus he wants to get to know Dan since he’s the only person he knows here. 

As Dan walked to the door, Phil stopped him. “Hey, do you wanna stay for breakfast?”, “No it’s okay, I don’t want to steal all your food”, “Trust me, it’s fine, I’ve literally got four boxes of different cereals.” Phil said pulling out various boxes of cereal. “Oh wow, you really stocked up, okay I will take your offer, only because I don’t have any food, I will repay you some way. “Great” Phil said smiling. 

The two ate their cereal in Phil’s room, watching the latest episode of ‘The Great British Bake Off’. “Liam totally deserves to win” Dan stated through a mouthful of cereal. “Yeah, I agree, he’s well good looking too”, Phil looked at Dan trying to see if there were a change of reaction. He didn’t want to start a friendship with Dan and end up ruining it because he was into guys, this happened way too much with Phil. He would make friends with someone and once it came out (literally) then they would turn funny, as if it Phil was attracted to every man he sets eyes on, he hoped this wouldn’t happen with Dan because Dan was cool and not like the other guys he had been friends with, at least he didn’t seem like it. 

Dan looked over at Phil and for a few seconds, “I agree, not really my type though” Dan said before looking back to the TV. Phil got his answer questioned straight away, he smiled to himself and carried on watching, he was excited to get to know Dan even more. “So, what are your plans for today?” Phil asked Dan, “Not much, got a lecture at 3, I'm guessing you do too haha”, “Yeah I do, I need to start the project, I only got one photo of some trees yesterday”, “I haven’t started it either, you got that picture of me too”, “Yeah I was testing the film you know”. “Okay Phil, whatever you say”, Phil stuck his tongue out and replied “No, I just thought everything went well and plus I can use it as a portrait study later on”, “Wow thinking ahead” Dan said smiling. “Do you want to go shoot some stuff after the lecture?” Phil asked coyly. “That’d be great, I need to take out a camera though”, “Me too” Phil said. 

The two sat for a while, watching an advert for apple’s new phone coming out before Dan cleared the silence. “I better go shower before the lecture and leave you in peace haha” Dan said pulling his hoodie on. “Yeah me too, I probably smell sorry, you’re welcome anytime, I’ll make an exception for you to eat my cereal. “Appreciated” Dan said before giving Phil a cheesy grin and walking across the hall. 

Phil looked at the time, they really had been hanging out for quite a few hours. Dan came around at 10am and now it was 2pm. The lecture was in an hour, so Phil put the empty cereal bowls in the sink and got in the shower. As the soothing warm water flowed down Phil’s back, he thought about Dan, he wasn’t like any other guy, he was just Dan, not like his straight friends, and he had never had even a gay best friend, let alone a boyfriend, but whatever it was – he wanted to know more about Dan. 

Phil cursed his side of his brain that was controlled by his dick, making the thoughts of Dan – a guy who he just met and hardly met dirty. Phil was being sent into thoughts of himself kissing Dan’s neck, Phil can’t stop himself from the urge to touch himself. The thoughts become more intense, more than he’s ever had before. Just the thought of kissing Dan is sending him to place’s he’s never felt. A minute more of stroking himself and imagining kissing Dan and he’s coming up the wall. 

He wipes himself down and wraps himself in three towels, taking deep breaths to recover. He now knows for sure that he wants to get to know Dan, but at the same time, he’s thinking of the possibility of Dan not being into guys, he should focus on just being friends. He shook the thought off and finishes drying off and returns to his room to get some clothes on. 

~ 

Dan pulls on a new shirt and his best black jeans. He freaked himself out a bit by agreeing with Phil about Liam from the great British bake off, he’d never been at all open about his thoughts of men, scared of the judgement from his family and friends around him, but being away from all the problematic atmosphere and such a loving community of students of all different types made him feel at home, and especially Phil. Phil. He didn’t know for sure if Phil was gay and he doesn’t want to ask, in case he’s not and it really offends him. Dan has been called a gaylord in the past and has become defensive but only because he was scared of what people would think, not that people thought he was gay as he’s only ever dated girls and Hollie was his longest relationship he’d ever had, but also his worse and he feels at a turning point where he just wants to have fun because all he ever did in that relationship was feel guilty. 

University was a chance for Dan to escape his past life, which he wasn’t entirely proud of at all. He didn’t expect to meet anyone or be friends with anyone, he just wanted to get away from what his life was; acting the way everyone else wanted him too and not how he wanted to be. Dan decided that for now he wants to focus on his friendship with Phil because he’s the first person who has ever had the same interests or haven’t laughed at his interests. Exploring his sexuality was always cornered off for Dan since all the judgmental people around him made his true self into a box or closet you could say. All of Dan’s sappy romance movies that a guy shouldn’t like were hidden away inside his wardrobe at home, along with posters of cute band guys, all tucked up into a box. He’d brought them with him to university, but they still remained in the same box, for now, he wanted to explore slowly and now that he was free of his relationship with Hollie, he was free. 

That was until his mother started calling. “Daniel”, “Hey Mum, how are y-”, Dan’s mum interrupted him quickly. “Dan, dear, what happened with you and Hollie”, “She told you?” Dan asked disbelief. “Of course, she did, you broke the poor girl’s heart”. Dan felt like a stake had been thrown through him, he was silent. “She rang me and said she wanted to talk and told me that you broke up with her and didn’t give her a reason as to why, can you explain? She was so good for you Dan.” “I just- I- I don’t like her like that anymore Mum.”, “Those feelings don’t go away just like that darling, surely, you’ve felt like this for a while? You were dating for three years”, “I guess I was just going with the flow and didn’t really think, I don’t know, she said she found another guy who was way better than me anyway.”, “I’m not surprised, the way she described it was that she felt like you didn’t care for months.”, “I do care about her feelings, I didn’t want to hurt her.”, “Maybe you should’ve thought about how it would make her feel before that.” 

Dan felt anger bubbling up inside him, it was as if it was all his fault, even though she had pretty much been cheating as it was. “Mum you realize you have a son right, me? Hollie is not your daughter”, “Where has this come from?”, “Everyone always takes the opposite side instead of me, you don’t think I'm upset too? I wasn’t even the one who ended it, she was, I agreed because it seemed like the best thing to do and she wanted it as well as me. I’m fed up of going along what everyone else wants, HOW EVERYONE WANTS ME TO ACT.” Dan spat down the phone. He didn’t hear anything for a few moments until his mum said “Daniel, I- we've always supported you.”, “You aren’t now, financially yes, emotionally, not at all. I’ve got to go, bye.” 

Dan ended the call before his mum could say any more excuses. He wanted to cry, he really did, but it felt good to have got it out his system after all these years, he didn’t want to fight with his mum because I know she tries to keep the peace, but he would rather let them know how he feels since all they’ve done is just push him to the edge for years. 

Dan looked over at his clock, it was nearly time for his lecture. He sighed and decided he might as well carry on with the day and try to change his negativity with positivity and at the moment that positivity was Phil and getting to know him. So, with that, Dan picked up his notebook, selection of pens and his laptop and put them in his bag. He pulled on his shoes and went out of his room, he thought about knocking for Phil and thought it might be a bit weird and turned to go out before hearing a door close behind him. He turned back around and as if by command, Phil was walking out of his room too. 

“Hey” Phil said with a cheery looking face. 

“Hey, lecture time!” Dan said smiling. “Hey, I uh, hope this isn’t intrusive but I heard you on the phone with your mum, I was about to knock for you to walk to the lecture hall, but I figured I should wait. You sounded sort of annoyed, are you okay?” 

For Dan that hit him in such a nerve that he almost welled up, no one ever asked how he was except his grandma and for the first time in what seemed years he smiled a genuine smile. “Yeah, I uh had an argument with my mum.” Dan didn’t know whether to tell Phil what it was about, he thought that if they were still together later, he would tell him. “Oh right, I hope you two sort everything out, it’s never good to be angry at your mum, or at least that’s my mum says hahaha”. “Yeah, I just have trouble explaining myself, they don’t really get it.”, “I get that too, parents can be controlling but I’m sure that they mean well and if they don’t then you’ve got your new pal” 

“Thanks Phil” Dan practically beaming.


	4. Opening Up

Dan seemed like he had cheered up a lot and Phil was glad because by what he heard the argument was pretty intense, he hated to eavesdrop but hearing about a girl made his stomach twist, although he shouldn’t let it get to him because it’s not anything to do with him. He wanted to ask what happened but decided it was best not too push any further, instead he focused on the PowerPoint slide being shown to him. 

Tapping away he watched Dan’s fingers glide over the keyboard, such pretty hands. He shook his head trying to stop himself from thinking weirdly. “I already know most of this stuff and we could catch up later do you want to go start taking photos?” Dan asked him. Phil looked over at him, he had hardly made any notes, his mind was too busy thinking about what happened with Dan and his mother. “Uh yeah sure if you let me catch up from your notes, I hardly made any haha”. “Deal” Dan said starting to pack away his laptop into his bag. 

Both walked out the lecture hall and made their way to the creative building. “What camera you going to check out?” asked Dan, “My favourite to use is the Canon 5D, so I’ll probably get that I think if they have it”, “Canon boy, I like it. I prefer using a Sony so I’ll get an A6000”, “Okay Sony boy”. Phil noticed when Dan smiled two dimples popped out, that was intensely cute and made Phil’s heart flutter, he hoped that he wouldn’t be too obvious in admiring Dan’s face but he seemed to be engrossed in finding his key card. Phil looked at Dan’s curly, brunette hair, curly haired boys with brown eyes and always been a weakness for Phil, but from up North a lot of people either had straight hair or it was more wavy, he’d never seen someone with such beautiful features. He felt himself falling fast for Dan, he knew it wasn’t good because he still had unanswered questions that he wanted to know about Dan, not just his sexuality, getting his heart broken was something he feared for, which explained why he never had a boyfriend. That and he didn’t find many people attractive, not like Dan anyway. 

Finally Dan found his key card and Phil had to stop staring at Dan. “Got it” Dan said with triumph. They both scanned their way into the building and headed to the camera desk. “Hey could I get a Sony A6000 please?”, the woman told him to scan his card and handed Dan the camera. “Can I get a Canon 5D please”, Phil scanned his card and was handed the camera. Both walked out cameras around their necks. Once they got outside Phil realised he didn’t bring any SD cards. “Ah crap”, “What’s up” Dan asked, “Forgot my SD cards”, “Don’t worry you can borrow one of mine” Phil slotted Dan’s SD care into the camera and turned it on and snapped a picture of Dan sorting the settings out on his camera. “Oi” Dan said not looking up. Phil giggled and started walking towards the bridge. This time he heard the camera shutter away from him, he turned around and looked at Dan who was aiming the camera at Phil. “Oiiii” Phil whined, “Two can play at that game” said Dan. “Delete it I probably look so ugly”, “Nope”, “Delete it” Phil said staring Dan in the eye, “Or what?”, “Or I’ll throw you in the river”, “Okay, okay you got me but in my opinion I think you looked good”. Phil smiled at the compliment and carried on over the bridge. 

The two walked taking photos of the university, the river and the park surrounding the university. It was a few hours later and the batteries in their cameras were running low. “Hey Dan, my battery is running low did you want to go get a hot chocolate or something?”, “Yeah my battery is low too and it’s bloody freezing out here now”. “Starbucks?”, “Starbucks.” Dan replied. They put their cameras away and walked with their hands in their pockets. The walk to Starbucks was filled with silence but not an awkward silence, both just taking in their surroundings. 

10 minutes later they arrived at Starbucks and got in line to order the drinks. Phil took his coat off and held it with his bag. “What you getting?” Phil asked Dan, “Probably a hot chocolate, you?”, “Same..why don’t you got find us a seat, I’ll pay”, “Okay but I’ll pay next time okay?”. Phil nodded and Dan walked away to the corner seat, he smiled to himself knowing that there will be a next time. He felt a buzz in his back trouser pocket, a text from his mum and three missed calls. Phil quickly text his mum back. 

[Mum] Phil I tried ringing you, hope you’re okay just wanted to see how you got on xx 

[Phil] Hey Mum, sorry I was working on my new assignment, I will call you later as out shopping at the moment xx 

Phil put his phone back in his pocket and found himself at the front of the queue. “Hey can I get two hot chocolates please, thanks”. He waited to the side for the drinks to be made and turned round to see Dan looking over at his phone, his brown furrowed. He turned back around and thought about whether he should ask, a friend would ask what’s wrong just maybe not push him about it he decided. A few minutes later and the drinks were finished and Phil carried them over to them table. “One hot chocolate for me and one for you” Phil said passing the drink to Dan. “Thanks” Dan replied eyes glued to his phone. 

Phil sat adding some sugar to his drink looking up at Dan every so often. After a few sips of his drink Phil decided to ask Dan what was bothering him. “Dan?”, “Hmm” Dan replied, “Are you okay?”. Dan didn’t reply, instead he burst into tears. 

~ 

Dan’s eyes welled from the text from his mum. ‘We want the best for you Dan but I can’t keep arguing, I’m sorry but we’ve moved your stuff to your grandmas for the time being”, he wasn’t even living there and yet they’d moved his stuff just because he expressed an opinion he’d been keeping for years. He heard Phil talking but replied “hmm”, he felt like the everyone was against him. “Are you okay Dan?” That hit Dan and he heard it loud and clear making him go over the edge. Tears streamed from his face, he dropped his phone in his lap and put his hands up to his face, he’d never cried like this before, he always held it in around everyone and cried when he was alone in bed. He felt Phil come and sit next to him and an arm fall round his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay don’t cry” Phil’s voice was soothing and it felt safe he felt like he needed to just tell someone what was going on and right now Phil was he only one he trusted. 

Phil handed him a napkin and he dried his eyes and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He looked up at Phil and leant back and sighed. “What you heard on he phone earlier was my mum and me, she was calling me to ask what was wrong with me because I broke up with my girlfriend of three years” That pained him to say, in front of Phil because he saw the way Phil looked disappointed for almost a split second. Maybe it was his head but he swore he saw disappointment and making it was a reach but maybe he heard right this morning, maybe he liked guys. 

“Dan you don’t have to carry on it’s okay” Phil said, “No I need to get this out if it’s okay, can we walk it’s gotten really hot in here”, “Yeah of course”, Phil put his coat back on and Dan did the same grabbing his drink and phone which he chucked into his bag, he didn’t want to see if anything else was on there. Dan lead the way starting to walk into the main city with all the lit up shops. “My family just always wanted me to act a certain way, my old friends too. I never acted the way I wanted to unless I was in my room or by myself”, he stopped for another swig of his drink. “And Hollie was my girlfriend who I broke up with a few days ago, she also wanted me to act a certain way I guess you could say, she called me on Monday night when we moved to university and asked why I wasn’t really talking to her and honestly I just didn’t like her like that anymore. I always used to just go along with it, I forgot why and when I started dating her to be honest.”. Phil nodded at Dan, as if to say he was following along. “She was really nice to me but I saw her as a friend only but I got caught in the relationship and I know I should’ve just ended it but it would have split up our friend group and my parents loved her probably more than me”, Dan started sobbing again and Phil reached round and gave him a hug. “I’m sure you’re a lovely son Dan it was probably just a shock since it was three years” Phil said sympathetically. 

“My mum was saying I was the one who didn’t care even though Hollie went off and cheated anyway, she said to me that she found a new guy way better than me but she said it wouldn’t be hard to beat me”. All of a sudden Phil took his arm off around Dan. “Well Hollie sounds like a bitch, I’m sorry but if you’re going through a tough time figuring yourself out then she should be supportive not just downright mean, I think you’d be a great guy to be with.” Phil looked down at the floor after saying that. “Thank you Phil, it means a lot honestly. I’ve just always been doing what everyone else wants to do and working around everyone except me, I’m glad I went to Manchester Uni because at one point I was going to the same one as Hollie.”, “Good thing you came here then because otherwise you wouldn’t have met me” Phil said with a smile. 

“True, very true. I also went off Hollie because I’ve always had this thing inside me”, “What do you mean?” Phil asked cocking his head to the side. “Well I hope this doesn’t make you feel weird at all, but”, “but?” “I think I like guys” Dan whispered. Phil looked away for a moment keeping his hands clasped round the Starbucks cup. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” Dan said back tracking. “No don’t be silly Dan, liking guys is okay, I- I do too”. Now it was Phil's time to whisper. “Really” Dan said looking at Phil with open eyes. “Wasn’t it kinda obvious haha” Phil said scratching his neck. Dan shook his head. “Earlier when we were watching GBBO?”, “Ohhh, yeah I remember, do- do your parents know you like boys?” He sounded so pathetic but he was glad he figured himself out. “Yeah they know”, “Were they nice about it?”, “Yes they were, more than most parents are, but don’t worry just do you and if some one doesn’t like you for you then they shouldn’t deserve you”. 

Phil’s wise words stuck with Dan and he felt happy for once in his life. This also explained how he had been feeling the fluttering sensation whenever Phil did something he thought was cute. 

“Dan I think that we should go back to uni we have a pretty early lecture tomorrow and we could both do we some sleep”, “Good point, we can take the cameras back tomorrow morning before lecture starts” 

The two walked back to their accommodation and said bye to each other. Dan leant back on the door, exhausted and feeling emotionally drained, he felt the same buzz he felt when he first met Phil, even though it was just a few days beforehand. The feeling was nice and warm, he felt like this year was going to be his year, although he now had a lot more questions for Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Just thought I'd put a little message here to just ask how you're liking the story at the moment. I'm really enjoying writing this and think that I actually will finish this one (start to end) lol!! This chapter has been the most fun to write yet, so much emotion and trust agh!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading as always.
> 
> \- Kyashi :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I hope you enjoy this new story. It's an idea I have had for a while and if there were any previous readers from my other fic (now deleted), this is a rewrite of it so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
